


* But they're already gone

by apologies_and_disappointment



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, but i do think this is sad, eehhh, for me at least, i dont know, idk how to write wtf, it doesnt seem all that sad to me, its up to you what you will feel, lol, no soriel here, this can give you feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologies_and_disappointment/pseuds/apologies_and_disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had passed away due to an illness and it has affected everybody they are close with. Especially Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	* But they're already gone

**Author's Note:**

> meh, this is just gonna be a bunch of short stories about how everyone is handling their emotions ever since Frisk died. idk why i even started this tho. its your choice whether to stick with this or not haha **SWEATS

"Sans? Are you sure you're alright...? I know that things have been really tough for you in these past few days...and you don't need to hide it from anyone. Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Toriel, as carefully as she can, placed her paw on Sans' boney hand that was gently gripping a jar that contained a cracked SOUL.

 

Sans turned to her, his signature smile still plastered on his face. "What are you saying, Tori? I feel fine. I'm alright."

 

...But from the look on his eyes, he wasn't.  Sans had bags under his eye sockets, and despite not having any real eyes, they looked kinda dry, red, and tired. Toriel took that it was probably because he was crying so much and had lack of sleep. It hurt her seeing her friend like that, not to mention the monster that took so much care of her child until the end.

 

"But Sans---" She was cut off when Sans abruptly stood up, carrying the jar with the SOUL along with him.

 

"I'm. Fine." He raised his voice, stern; and with that, Sans quickly left the room, clutching the jar close to his chest. He shut the door to his room with a bang, making Toriel flinch.

 

"Oh Sans..." Toriel sighed. She hung her head low and felt tears prickling in her eyes, daring to escape but she refuses to let them. She knew that as a mother, and the only mother figure to the friends that her child made, she had to be strong. For them. For her late child. Toriel took a deep breath before whispering to herself, "Stay Determined..."

 

Meanwhile, Sans quickly paced along the hallway of the house, looking for a new room to lock himself in. He passed by Undyne and Alphys in the living room, preparing to leave for someplace, who were suprised and glad to see him outside once again after a long while.

 

"Hey Sans!" Undyne greeted cheerfully, pretty happy to see her friend again. "It's so nice to see you, how're you fe---"

 

Sans ignored her and continued walking. Undyne was ticked off by his actions and proceeded to confront him but was stopped by Alphys, pulling on her shirt and shaking her head. Undyne let her anger die down and let it slide. She knew and understood Sans' situation at the moment. But she still felt a little hurt and a little mad of the way Sans treated her.

 

"...Whatever. Let's go Alphys." With that, Undyne grabbed Alphys' hand and left. 

 

They weren't able to hear Sans' soft spoken "...I'm sorry..."

 

When Toriel finally left the room, she felt her foot stepping on something cold and small. When she raised it, it was a little, golden flower hair clip and she recognized it immediately.  It was the hair clip Frisk used to wear all the time while they were admitted in the hospital. She never took them off, well, they did if they were going to take a bath.

 

Toriel picked it up and held it close to her chest. Oh, how she missed her child. How she wished they were here and everything will be alright again. 

 

She sighed.

 

But then realization hit her; "How did this get here?" she thought. Because it should have been with Frisk when they were buried. Toriel knew it. She knew that something was missing on Frisk when they laid them down. It was this hair clip. But going back to the original question, how did the hair clip get here?

 

...Oh...

 

...Sans...

 

Surely, it must have been him.

 

She should probably return this to him before he...breaks again. But Toriel doesn't even know where is by now. The new house they got in Surface was big, it's more of a mansion than a house, to be honest. Well, that was understood since Asgore is king of the monsters and Frisk was the ambassador. Toriel doesn't know where to start. She rarely hangs out in the place.

 

Suddenly, the door next to Sans' room opened and out came Papyrus. He was dressed in some sort of sportsy outfit, looking ready to do some exercise stuff. 

 

"Oh! Lady Asgore! Good afternoon, your royal highness!" Papyrus greeted with a smile. Toriel returned that smile.

 

"Good afternoon, Papyrus." she greeted back. "Going jogging, I presume?"

 

"Oh yes! Yes I am! How did you know? Hmm, clearly it must have been by my shoes. They're running shoes! Nyeh heh heh!"

 

Toriel couldn't help but giggle. Unlike Sans, Papyrus was more pleasant to be with. The atmosphere seems lighter when he's around, everybody seems cheerful, everything seems warmer, and Papyrus was clearly more open than his brother. Sans was more of the unpredictable type.

 

"Hm? What do you got there, your majesty?" Papyrus asked, taking notice on Toriel's closed hand.

 

"Oh, t-this is---" Instinctively, Toriel's hand opened slightly, revealing only small details of the hair clip hidden in it. But Papyrus was able to recognize it fully.

 

"Is...Is that Frisk's hair clip?" He leaned in for closer inspection. "It is! How did you get that? Sans usually keeps it clipped on his jacket and doesn't let anybody touch it."

 

"Sans?" Toriel repeated the name.

 

"Yes, Sans. Y'know..." Papyrus motioned Toriel to come closer. "I'm sorry for bringing Frisk up in this, but before they, ehem, passed away, Frisk gave that hair clip to Sans."

 

Toriel was taken aback, "T-They did...?" She looked at the hair clip again and it reminded her of her child. Her small and merciful child that saved all of monsterkind from the Underground. Their hero. She nearly broke down again but instead, she put up a smile. Toriel didn't want to cry in front of another monster, and certainly not in front of something that has an essence of Frisk. Because, if what others were saying were true, Frisk could be right there, right now, looking at her; and she knew that Frisk doesn't like seeing their mother cry.

 

"I see..." Toriel whispered, clasping the hair clip close to her chest. She couldn't help but sniff a little.

 

"Y-Your majesty...?" Papyrus asked, concerned. His worries went away when Toriel giggled. 

 

"Yes, Papyrus." She wiped a tear off her eye, "I'm alright."

 

...But Sans wasn't any better. He finally found a room where he could shut himself in with peace. He let out a shuddering breath and sat himself down right in front of the door. He looked down on the jar containing the cracked SOUL in his hands, clutched it close to his body, and sighed in relief.

 

"Heh..w-we're...finally alone again...Frisk." Sans whispered to the jar. "How're you holding up, kid?"

 

Nobody responded. When Sans realized that, he clicked his...tongue and set the jar down beside him. 

 

"...Who am I kidding..." He grunted, resting his skull on the door. He closed his eye sockets as a pained expression began to form on his face. He pulled in and hugged his knees close to his chest and buried his skull in it. 

 

It hurts...This hurts...so much...

 

He misses them so much it hurts.

 

If it were possible, he would have reset the timeline already. Frisk was with back them again and everything was alright. They have a happy ending.

 

But...he doesn't have the power to do so. He wasn't them. Sans wasn't Frisk. He does not have the power to reset.

 

And even if he did, will he do it? Would Sans be able to take away the good life his friends finally have in the Surface? No. That would be such a selfish act. To bring back an important person in his life in exchange of the happy lives his friends and his brother are now finally living.

 

Sans couldn't help but sigh at the thought.

 

This sucks.


End file.
